


Through Kim's Eyes

by KPfan1013



Series: Private Lessons [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Explore the private lessons of Miss Go, this time through the eyes of her favorite student: Kim Possible.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Private Lessons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532828
Kudos: 15





	Through Kim's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like me writing this next story from Kim's point of view. Thought I would experiment with writing styles. Enjoy.

Today is such a wonderful day. The sky is clear and there aren't many clouds. Everyone is asleep right now except for me. And today, I get to spend the day with Ms. Go…I've been waiting all week for this and I really want to be with her again. I look out the window of my bedroom, taking everything in with a smile on my face and my eyes half opened.

I blink once and look down at my naked body. I still can't get over how good I look and how I've turned out. I'm aching because I keep thinking about Ms. Go, but I have to wait. I have to hold back and wait until I see her. If I do anything to myself…even if I try to edge she might get anger at me. I can't wait! I rush over to my bed at the clothes I had laid out earlier. I bend over them and look them over closely.

I had laid out a pair of semi transparent panties with a good appeal and curve to them. There was a red bow along the top of the panties which were mostly transparent and the bottoms being completely covered. I smile at the sight of them and move my gaze over to the rest of the clothes I had laid out. I was gonna complete my new schoolgirl look for Ms. Go so I had to get everything in secret.

I had laid out a white tie top that would show off so much of my chest as well as a red and green plaid miniskirt that would stop along my legs. I made sure to pick up some extra long white soaks and I figured my normal shoes would be enough. I knew I wouldn't need a bra. I wanted Ms. Go to get to me as soon as possible and…well… I giggle to myself and stand up at the clothes on my bed.

I move around my bed once and stop at my large mirror. Seeing my naked self in the reflection brought out so many memories. I stare at the glass and lean forward; letting my breasts dangle down. They were already hard just from me looking over my clothes and thinking about you Ms. Go. I can feel my pussy getting a little wet despite me keeping my legs together.

I stand back up right and cup my tits along the bottom. I moan from it and apply a little bit of pressure along my skin. It feels so good to do this to myself, but I know who would make it better. I can't stop my thoughts about you Ms. Go…I really can't…do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Waiting for this day? Rain or shine…I would come and see you.

"I better get ready!" I told myself as I dash over towards the foot of my bed. I first pick up the panties and put them on me, left foot in first then my right. I made sure they were on good and tight, the material made me moan and it feel so good…I moan again from my enjoyment of this, but I snap myself out of it fast. I reach for the skirt and it was just as easy to put on.

It shape around my body like it was made for me and it let a lot of air hit me. I look around my body, taking in how I look and it made me feel sexier than I already was. I knew I couldn't keep doing this. I was letting myself get distracted by my looks and I shake my head to get it out of my thoughts. I reach for the remaining things on the bed, but I went for the tie top first.

It was easy for me to get it on and tie it along my body. The material was soft and welcoming and I feel my nipples rubbing against the top. Another moan left from me, I really have turned into a slut for her…Oh well. This is my life now. I turn my attention back to my long soaks and shoes and I sit down on my bed where the panties were originally.

I made sure to take my time when putting on the soaks. Slowly I slide the first one up on my right leg until I feel it resting under my knee. I did the same with my left leg and once it was on, I rise up from my bed. I went to my shoes and slip into them, left foot first then my right. It's a habit of mine that I like to do. I was comfortable, I was feeling sexy and I want the woman who taught me so much.

I made my way to my dresser and grab my keys in my left hand. I rush to the door of my bedroom, but I step out quietly. It was a bit cool seeing that the forecast called for warmer weather for the next couple of days. I smile and went downstairs as fast as I could. Goosebumps rush up and down my exposed arms and chest, not to mention I could feel my clit and nipples getting affected by this.

I wasn't about to let this take hold of me. I know that if I get too turned on…it would be a problem for both me and Ms. Go later. I made it to the front door and quietly open it up. The outside air was warm and hit me hard along the front, but I step out and shut the door gently like I did when I open it. I dash towards my new car happily. It was something I loved just as much as I did Ms. Go.

I made my way to the driver's side, unlock it with a push of the button on my car remote and pull open the door. I slide into the comfy seat and push the key into the ignition. "I'm on my way Ms. Go…we can have so much fun together today…so please…" I thought eagerly, but I calm down and exhale a few times. I shut my eyes, but open them and place my hands on the wheel in front of me.

I push the gas and quickly I was in the streets. There wasn't any traffic; not a single car or anything to hinder me. Getting to Middleton High was going to be easy. I remain focused on the road, but my mind was doing its own thing. I couldn't get the thought of Ms. Go out of my head…her beautiful light green skin, how she carried herself…how kind she is with me…and when we…when we…

I didn't realize it at first, but I was getting more turned on. I was narrowing my eyes, smirking even more and I wasn't thinking at this point. I calm down, shake my head and continue to drive forward. "That was close! I almost lost it!" I thought as I regain much of myself. I look about calmly during my drive noticing a few cars, but no one I knew.

No Bonnie, no Monique, no Ron, no Wade and none of my family…it would just be me…and Ms. Go. The school was coming into view for me. It wasn't that much of a problem to get to the place, but I had to make sure I parked in the right place. No point in this baby of mine getting towed. I move towards the student's parking lot and park in the far back, as far away from the road I could.

I wasn't sure what Ms. Go would do…but I want to make sure that I'm ready for anything she does…I want to make sure that nothing hinders us…and I want to make sure I can feel good with her. I really hope she likes my outfit and knows what I had to do to get into this…and know that…her naughty student is ready for another of her lessons…

I step out of my car the moment I park it and stare out towards the street. Another wind blow against me and I smirk knowing that Ms. Go was somewhere inside of the school…waiting just for me…

* * *

My time in the halls wasn't long and finding Ms. Go was easy. I reach the door, open it when I was close and turn forward. I made sure to open the door slowly, despite my desire to see her. What fill my eyes was the empty, clean classroom, all of the desk still in their places and the familiar front desk coming into my view, along with the chalkboard behind the desk.

None of those things matter to me…not in the slightest. The only thing that mattered to me was the woman across from me…the one I knew so well and knew me just as well. Ms. Go's body fills my eyes. She looks so sexy yet less dressed then I was and I take it in greatly. She was a delicious treat to my eyes and it made me smirk from ear to ear.

From what I could see of Ms. Go, she was wearing a pink apron over her skin, a pair of black pantyhose on her legs and a black pair of heels on her feet. She was leaning back against the desk as if expecting me to see her first; it does explain why the door had a sign on it that said: "Private tutoring in session." That way I knew that no one would bother us or come barging in without warning.

I take in more of Ms. Go's posture and her entire body. She was smiling back at me happily though wantingly. She had her head upright with her normal appearance about her. She was keeping her hands behind her, allowing me to see the outlines of her breasts. The apron, while it let me see the outer parts of her breasts, it covered much of her crotch and stomach. It was a bit disappointing, but the rest of her body made up for it.

I wasn't going to show any sign that I didn't want this. This time between her and me and I was going to enjoy everything that she had to offer. I still didn't know what Ms. Go had planned, but the apron was giving me some ideas. She lifts her right hand up from the desk and gesture me to come to her, using her index finger to do it. I was mesmerized by this and I didn't waste time approaching her.

I take a single step forward; shut the door behind me with my left hand and watch as Ms. Go push herself up from the desk. She approaches me at her own pace, just like how I was moving towards her. We never pull our gazes away from one another. She was looking into the depths of my eyes and I was looking into hers. I crave her, I need her, I want her and I was getting so turned on from just us walking to each other.

We reach one another and I didn't hold back. I loop my arms around her body and she did the same to me. We kiss one another in a deep, longing, wanting way…her lips feel so good…I love it when we kiss…I was melting in her arms, but I did my best not to let her go. We push our chest against one another and deepen the kiss. I knew that Ms. Go wasn't going to let this end just yet.

At the same time, we part our lips and stick out our tongues. I feel her hot, wet tongue rubbing against mine and I quickly swirl it around hers. Her taste, her heat, how fast she was moving I loved it all and I want more. I continue to move my tongue along hers, trying to keep up with her pace, but I was giving up for Ms. Go. As the kiss continues, we both open our eyes to one another a little bit; staring back at one another.

We knew what we craved, what we needed and this was just the start of it…we continue to move our tongues over one another, Ms. Go picking up her speed and applying more against me. I was getting so wet and my panties were clinging to me already. More of her saliva fills my mouth and we press our lips harder against one another.

I wasn't just happy, I was getting high. Our lewd kiss and how Ms. Go was keeping control over me was enough to bring me to this place. I don't want to let this go…I'm getting so horny right now. I feel Ms. Go pull away from me, my tongue still sticking out from my mouth. I pant from her pulling away and watch her pull her tongue back into her mouth.

"Oh Kimmy…you look so cute like this…a cute little slut ready for anything…" Ms. Go expresses to me and I nod in agreement. Slowly, I pull my tongue back into my mouth and Ms. Go hold me more in her arms…oh God I could cum right now if she hold me like this any longer…I stare into her eyes in more need and she move her left hand to my head and stroke my hair gently.

I shudder and moan again from it. She continues to stroke my head about four times and I was putty in her grasp. "Now…we're gonna have a fun time today Kim. It'll be a long day and I hope you're ready. Because we're going somewhere very special and private…alright?" She continues and I just nod to her. She smiles to my nod as she helps me up from how I was sinking against her.

"I also brought you some presents, but they'll have to wait until we get you nice and clean…" Ms. Go expresses and she guides me towards the door. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I went along with her. I hold onto her while we made our way to the door. I wasn't sure what to expect, but since I was with Ms. Go, I knew I would love it.

We made our way through the empty school, I wasn't holding onto Ms. Go anymore. Rather, I was holding her left hand in my right. I couldn't help myself as I was constantly stealing looks at her face. She did the same to me and it was clear that this was going to be fun. We continue through one of the hallways and stop at a door that I wasn't familiar with.

It was tall, brown and thick and we turn in front of it. She reaches for the door's handle, grasp it in her right hand and turn it. A strong amount of smells hit me, too many for me to piece together as I shut my eyes. "Don't worry Kim…this place holds a lot of secrets…secrets that only a few people in the entire school know about." Ms. Go expresses to me calmly.

The secret part wasn't what bothered me. What was concerning me at this point was everything hitting my senses. I nod back to Ms. Go after she finishes speaking and she went ahead through the open door. She grips my hand a bit tighter and I follow behind her, still, I didn't know what I was getting into. What was in this place? What was she going to do with me!? I just didn't know.

When I feel that I had passed through the doorway, I open my eyes in wonder of the room I was now in. There was another door just across from where I was standing, the room seems a bit pale in color and there was a large white bathtub in the center of the room. There was a wooden table behind the tub as it hosts a single executive butt plug of black and chrome coloring sitting right in the middle of it.

Ms. Go let go of my hand and rush over to the table as fast as she could. "Come on Kim…and make sure you take off everything…" She instruct without facing me as I watch her. I smile happily and reach behind myself where I had the tie top resting on me. "This is going to be fun…" I thought as I watch Ms. Go bend herself over the tub and begin to untie the apron on her…


End file.
